


I Want Some Keith Too!

by svenzerosven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Candy, Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Yorak, keith - Freeform, keithswolf, klance, lance - Freeform, movies - Freeform, nerdystuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenzerosven/pseuds/svenzerosven
Summary: So this is an fluffy oneshot where Lance is going to spend the afternoon with Keith, watching movies and cuddling, but Yorak wont let them cuddle all the time lmaoThis is inspired by a dream my (ex) girlfriend had so, i just wrote it lmao





	I Want Some Keith Too!

Lance jumped three times, shook his neck, and sighed.

He had been dating Keith for over three months, but the feeling of spending an afternoon with him were the same: nervous, happy and lots of love involved.

Keith had called him to spend the afternoon, since Kogane's mother was traveling and only he and his little wolf were taking over. And being alone with Keith left Lance even more flushed. They have done nothing but kisses and kneading. Lance did not worry about the delay to move on, after all, being with Keith was way too rewarding anyway.

Before Lance rang the bell, the boy heard Keith's wolf barking behind the door. That was enough for Lance to take a leap to almost as big that it had nearly fallen, almost duping the food in the bags.

The door to Keith's house creaked, slowly showing the boy. Lance didn't even have time to admire his boyfriend, Yorak, Keith's wolf, set off on Lance, knocking him down with a bag and all.

Yorak smelled him, licked him, and wriggled around, not giving the kid a lift. And Keith couldn't stop laughing. McClain loved that laugh, just did not like the reason today.

"Come on, Yorak, leave some of him for me, too, okay?"

As words of Keith were enchanted, he sent himself quickly from above Lance.

"Why didn't you say it sooner!?" shrieked Lance.

"I was having fun!" Keith commented smiling.

That.

That it's the kind of smile that makes your heart soften, which gives you the same feeling of opening the window and the sun entering the room. That makes your whole body melt. That makes you want to take a picture, print and paste it all over the house. That makes you ask for more. That makes you love that person more and more and feel the happiest person in the world.

Lance tried to be angry at Keith, but he just couldn't. Lance ended up sighing and, without realizing it, smiling back.

Keith had helped him pick up the bags from the floor, and with every candy he saw there, his smile grew wider and wider. Lance knew his tastes, maybe they would have a stomach ache late in the afternoon but it would be worth it.

"So ... I chose a movie to watch." Keith and Lance were now pouring out crap into basins.

"Hmm, which movie?"

Keith shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Lord of the Rings."

Lance stopped everything he was doing and looked at Keith in disbelief.

"I do not believe. Again, Keith? "

"Oh come on! That was the first one!"

"Oh my God, and there's how many???"

"Only three! But there are books and ... "

"Nop, nop! It's all right! I watch the movie, but on one condition. "

Keith looked at Lance.

"What?"

The two of them were now facing each other, hands in a bowl full of candy. They were about the same height, but Lance had wider shoulders. Keith wanted to throw those candy to the top pull Lance by the collar to kiss him.  
But.

A mischievous smile sprang to Lance's lips. Kogane swallowed. McClain was up to something.

"You're going to watch Yarichin with me."

Keith carried a gummy teddy bear to his mouth, and tore off his head.

Lance began to laugh, as much as Keith did not want to, he would accept the agreement. Everyone was going to leave happy!

Keith had already prepared the couch in the living room with several cushions and a soft sheet. Luckily, the sofa was a sofa-bed style so the two would spend the afternoon there, hugging, watching things and eating goodies. At the thought of it, Lance's heart warmed, making the boy jiggle with joy, careful not to drop the candy on the floor.

As Lance put the basins in the arms of the sofa, he stopped for a little while and watched Keith turn on the television.

The boy wore a much larger red blouse for his size, and black larger shorts too. His hair was loose and wet, the mullet was quite large. Lance loved that mullet in secret, it looked so good on Keith, it was the haircut made just for him. But another thing that made Lance soft too much, it was Sulley's slippers from Monsters Inc., left his boyfriend the cutest little thing in the world! 

Man, Lance is so in love with him!

Lance hadn't realized that he was staring at Keith, admiring his boyfriend. Keith rolled his eyes, pulling Lance by the ear, making him sit next to him.

"That hurt, Keef!"

"Shut up."

Lance pulled a cushion into his lap, and became flushed.

Keith was burning inside. They were dating there what? Three months? He must stop feeling all those confusions within himself!

"Anyway ... I'll play the movie okay?"

Lance nodded, pulling a bowl of candy into his lap, resting it on the cushion.

But happiness is something that lasts little.

Before Keith could bring a handful of candy to his mouth, Yorak had come out of nowhere jumping on the couch in the middle of the two boys. And as if that were not enough, he began to lean on Keith, pleading for affection.

Keith obviously started playing with his little wolf, speaking in a thin, fluffy voice, making the wolf all cheerful.

Lance could not stand all that.

"That's unfair!" Lance yelled. "Yorak you live with Keith! You can have it all the time! And now you want to take my precious time with my boyfriend? I don't accept that!"

Yorak and Keith stared at Lance totally impassive.

Lance folded his arms.

"I'm angry!"

With a command, Yorak walked across the sofa bed, laying his head on Keith's feet, wagging his tail at Lance's feet.

Keith chuckled, approaching Lance until the two of them shrugged. Slowly Keith's hand went to Lance's face and with his index finger, turned the boyfriend's face by his chin. Kogane smiled, feeling his cheeks flush.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Yorak."

Lance let go of his creased arms, turning his body to face Keith completely.

"He wants to boycott our relationship, Keith!" Lance looked seriously shocked. "Can't you see that!?"

Keith let go of Lance's face, laughing loudly.

"Relax, okay? There's Keith for everyone."

Without thinking twice, Lance pulled Keith to him, hugging his boyfriend as if the world depended on it. Kogane was a little surprised, McClain was holding him tightly and little by little Keith was wrapping his arms around Lance.

Lance smelled like chamomile and baby cologne. He had probably taken some of his little brother. Keith took a deep breath, his head on Lance's neck, guarding with ever the unique scent of the boy he loved.

 

And even after they had watched the movie hugging each other, Keith received a thousand kisses from Lance. His boyfriend's cuteness mode was turned on, and he wasn't going to turn it off anytime soon.


End file.
